Closing the Distance
by MysticTraveller
Summary: He saved her when everyone else forgot about her. He never gave up on her. And now she wants to know why and perhaps in the process get to know the real Uzumaki Naruto. Naru/Anko fic, a one-shot!


My second fanfiction! For those who read my first one I hope you enjoy this one as well. It's going to be a one-shot or a two-shot maybe. Will see how the readers like the first chapter and then I'll move on.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The time was after the Fourth Shinobi War. War that was instigated by none other than Uchiha Madara, a man of pure evil. A man who wanted the world at his feet. And he would have succeeded if it weren't for a single man. A man who rose up from the slums to become the savior of the world. The outcast and the pariah of Konoha, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

It's kinda ironic when you think about it. Uzumaki Naruto was the village's punching bag for most of his life. He was hated for something out of his control. The Village and the Villagers made his life a living Hell. His smile was unwanted, his tears were discarded, and his joy was snuffed out. And yet this man became their savior. This selfless man became everyone's savior. Despite living such a harsh life, a life full of pain and sorrow, he rose up and fought for the people that hated him with passion and treated him as a monster.

Uzumaki Naruto is the only reason why the world still exists today. He fought and prevailed over Tobi and his Jinchuriki Paths. His partner, Killer Bee, was injured during that fight and couldn't help him in his battle. But despite the odds, Naruto somehow found a way to win. He won against a man that could give any Kage a run for their money and on top of that he defeated 7 Bijuus that fought alongside Tobi. If that wasn't enough then surely the battle that followed is.

You see, in the war someone was resurrected, someone ancient and very powerful, perhaps the strongest man in the world. The man known as Uchiha Madara. Madara fought against the 5 Kages and defeated them but did not kill them. He told them they pose no threat to him and he will let them live so they could see the world that he will create.

Afterwards Madara sought out Naruto. He knew if he defeated Uzumaki Naruto who was a beacon of hope for the Alliance, that he will win the war.

The battle that ensued was perhaps the biggest and most epic battle in the history of the Ninja world, overshadowing the battle Madara had with his biggest rival, Hashirama Senju.

Naruto and his partner Kurama also known as the Nine Tailed Beast, used all the power at their disposal and then some to defeat this bringer of Apocalypse. Even Madara with his Occular Technique was no match for the combined power of a Sage and the strongest Bijuu.

He was defeated by Naruto's trademark Jutsu, the Rasengan. Not a normal Rasengan, mind you. No, this Rasengan was on a whole other level. The Rasen Shuriken was a toy compared to this Jutsu.

The shape of the Jutsu was the same as his S-rank Rasen Shuriken but the size was what was different.

Naruto used all of Kurama's power and his own humongous supply of chakra to create the biggest Rasen Shuriken the world has ever seen and will ever see. The Jutsu was a hundred times bigger than the original and was golden in color with a blue core inside of it.

The destruction that followed upon the release of this Jutsu, resembled the impact of a giant meteor, so great was its power. Uchiha Madara never stood a chance. Even though he was a puppet of the Edo Tensei and couldn't be destroyed by any normal means, not even he could survive that. Every part of him, every molecule, and every cell was disintegrated into nothingness. The Jutsu left no trace of Uchiha Madara. The Sealing Kunai in his head that anchored him to this world disappeared along with him. The world was free from his evil and terror.

It looked like the war was won but there was one last threat left. The snake, Yakushi Kabuto the owner of the Edo Tensei. He fought against the Uchiha Brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Somehow during the fight, Kabuto managed to regain control over Uchiha Itachi. After that he defeated Uchiha Sasuke but didn't kill him, at least not completely. No, he did what his master once wanted. He consumed him and his soul, gaining the Sharingan, they key to perfection in his demented opinion.

After that he escaped back into the shadows, waiting for the right moment to reveal himself and strike again.

And this is where I come in. I was there when the Uchiha Clan lost its last member. I was there all along. And I was left there, discarded, forgotten. I was slowly becoming a memory.

But then he came. The savior of the world and my savior. When everyone else gave up on me, he didn't. I don't know why. We were never close, we were barely friends. And yet he searched on for me. For me! He never gave up on me. He somehow knew I was still alive somewhere. His heart never faltered in his quest. I, Mitarashi Anko, was the only thing resting in his heart.

Then he found me. I was pinned down by some rubble. He brought me back to the HQ in a matter of minutes even though we were hundreds of kilometers away. He was nothing but a blur to anyone who was looking at him.

I was hospitalized for several weeks, in some kind of coma. But he never left. He was by my side every single moment, every single day. He would eat, sleep and train in my room. No one could move him away from me, not even his Bachan as he calls her. No one knew why he was by my side. And neither did I.

Sure, they had a lot in common but that couldn't be the reason for it. Could it? They both knew pain but his was so much worse, so deeper than hers. He overcame his pain but she didn't.

When I woke up, I saw him there just sitting on the stool, looking at me and waiting for me to wake up. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where I was, what happened to me or why was he of all people there by my side.

His only response was his wide smile and a 'Welcome back'. I passed out afterwards, my mind and body still exhausted.

When I woke up next, I was already in Konoha. And he was still there, sitting on the windowsill, star gazing and smiling fondly.

He turned his gaze towards me and smiled yet again at me. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I was racking my brain as to why he was here and smiling that way.

In her entire life, no one was there for her except her 'sister' Kurenai but that was different than this. No one was there when she woke up in the hospital after a difficult mission or when she was sad or when she was happy. Everyone stayed away from her, like she carried a disease or something.

But not him. He was smiling at her and it was a lovely smile. To outsiders she seems to be a cold and an evil bitch but that side is reserved for people who don't deserve to know the real Mitarashi Anko.

The real Mitarashi Anko is still all those things but she is also a kind, caring and a loving person. Only Kurenai had the honor to see the real Anko Mitarashi and no one else. Perhaps it's time to let someone else in.

She reacted to his smile in her normal way. By shouting at him, while using many curse words and insults, the usual Anko stuff.

But Naruto's will remained intact. It's like he knew she didn't mean it. It's like he saw right through her, right through her mask of pain.

"I'm glad you are okay." he said, ignoring her insulting remarks. That was all he said. He gave her one final smile and then disappeared into the night, leaving a speechless Anko behind.

Anko was discharged after a few days. Naruto never came back, at least not to her recollection. But she did have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched by someone. But she ignored that feeling.

A month passed. Anko saw Naruto from time to time eating Ramen at his usual place, laughing, smiling with the kind family that worked there. She kept her distance though, not wanting to interrupt him during his time of peace and joy.

Naruto knew she was there, just like she was there when he trained or visited the Memorial Stone or the graves of his parents and his Godfather. He didn't mind, in fact he loved her company even though she was so far away. But to Naruto, it felt like she was sitting right next to him.

He didn't know why he went so far for her. Something just changed inside of him during and after that war. Anko Mitarashi was a mystery to him. He rarely talked to her before the war and when he did they would yell at each other or bicker.

The strangest thing was that he didn't hate her or be mad at her after their arguments. No, instead he felt… peaceful? Was that the word? He felt at ease or dare he say happy. Their arguments would always leave him with a newfound determination and the will to move forwards.

And he didn't want to let that go. Perhaps that's why he did all that for her. Who knows?

Anko herself didn't know why she followed him constantly. She was a stalker for Christ sakes. She was stalking a 17 year old boy, no man. She had questions for him but didn't know how to ask them.

She wanted to get to know him but didn't know how. For now she would keep her distance and get to know him from afar. Perhaps one day, she will get to meet Uzumaki Naruto.

They remained at a distance for another month, both just watching the other from afar; not wanting to invade each other's personal space even thought they desired it.

But then it happened. Naruto's spy network which he inherited from his perverted but genius master, caught wind of the last threat to the Ninja World, Kabuto. And guess who went after him? Who else than the sunshine of Konoha.

All his friends gathered at the Gate, saying goodbye and wishing him luck. The Rookies were there, the Hokage was there, his Cyclops of a sensei was there and the kind family from the Ichiraku was there. And so was she, the crazy snake lady as he used to call her.

She wasn't down there with the rest of them though, no, she was where she usually is. At a distance. She wanted to be down there and wish him luck as the rest of them but she couldn't face him, not yet.

Naruto bid his friends farewell after arguing with them about him going alone on this dangerous mission. The truth is, only he can prevail over Kabuto. His friends may be strong but they are nowhere near the level needed to defeat Kabuto and his newfound powers. Even he himself doesn't know whether or not he will return.

He trained extensively for the past 3 months, mastering his Masters techniques and the techniques of the Toads. But he wondered if that will be enough.

He waved his friends goodbye and turned his back on them and started walking out of the village. He knew she was watching him. He could sense her and smell her. Her scent was so enticing. She smelled of snakes, obviously, and flowers. It was addicting to him. He couldn't get enough of her scent.

He stopped for a second and turned his head ever so slightly and smiled a small smile. A smile that was directed at her and she caught it. He saluted seemingly to no one but she knew who it was meant for. Her!

Anko smiled back even though he couldn't see her but she did nonetheless. She didn't know why but she did.

She whispered to herself and in some part to him, "Come back, please."

She got no acknowledgment from him but what did she expect, he was miles away already.

The wait for his return were the most agonizing moments for Anko and for his friends.

A week passed and no sign of Naruto or Kabuto. And then another week passed. Anko would wait for him in the exact same spot she last saw him before he departed. She would sometimes spend the night there on that roof, her eyes never leaving the gates.

She also had plenty of time to think about herself and her newfound interest in one Uzumaki Naruto. He was an enigma to her but at the same time she felt like she knew everything about him. He accepted her for who she was, loud, annoying, ruthless and cold. But he didn't care apparently or perhaps he liked her for her fiery personality.

She never showed him the other side of herself, the one that is kind, loving and beautiful on the inside. Anko is a unique person. She shows that she cares by yelling at them or insulting them. It's just who she is. She can't change who she is and she doesn't want to. If people don't like her because of that, then screw those people. She has no need for such people in her life.

She wondered yet again why he caught her eye. Was it because he saved her? No, she wasn't the kind of woman that could be swept of her feet by some hero or a prince in his shining armor or fairy tale stuff like that. She liked a man of action, a man of honor and a man who doesn't shy away from a challenge.

And Naruto is that kind of man. He proved that countless times, before the war, during the war and after war.

The biggest reason for her newfound affection is probably his will and his life. He lived a similar life to her own. One full of pain and sorrow. Both were hated by the society for reason out of their control. They both knew what pain is and what pain could do to a human.

But it's the way Naruto dealt with his pain, is what made him so appealing to Anko all of a sudden. She lost her battle with the pain in her life. She succumbed to the glares and the whispers of the society. But he didn't. It took her a while to realize that. His acceptance of his past was what made him strong and her inability to let go of her past is what made her weak.

Naruto prevailed where she failed. His pain was a thousand fold bigger but yet he emerged victorious. He turned that pain and hatred to his strength and used it to change his destiny.

He changed an entire world, for fuck's sake. He single handedly turned the tide of the war and brought peace to the Shinobi world. It wasn't the peace made from cease-fires or stuff like that.

No, it was true peace. Peace sought by his father Minato Namikaze and his sensei Jiraiya of the Toads. He finished what they started.

That is why she is waiting now for him to return back to Konoha, to her.

It was now the third week since he left and still nothing. There wasn't even a whisper about the whereabouts of Naruto. His friends and family were getting worried for him. Tsunade already sent out several search parties but they came back empty. Nothing, nadda, zilch. Tsunade was getting worried for her 'son'.

There wasn't a single trace of him. It's like he disappeared from the face of the planet. No one had seen the blonde savior. Even the rest of the Kages sent out their own ninjas to track down the savior of the Shinobi world. But the result was the same. It's like he didn't want to be found, not yet at least.

Anko had a different feeling. She knew that he was alright and that he will return. Somehow, somewhere deep down, she knew he didn't fail his mission. How did she know that?

She had no idea. But something inside of her was telling her that he will return and soon.

A month passed and still no sign of Naruto. Anko could be seen sitting on the roof nearby the Northern Gate, leaning against the chimney and munching on some dango sticks.

This is what she normally did at this time of day. She would stay near the gate until nightfall, waiting for him to return. She was calm, not worried for him at all.

It was quiet that afternoon. Not many people came to Konoha that day, just some tourists. It was just another dull day. It seemed every day was dull now that Naruto isn't here.

There was no energy in Konoha, it's like it just disappeared alongside Naruto. It seems Naruto meant more to Konoha than they and he himself realized.

Anko was looking towards the gates, seemingly lost in thought. And she was. She was playing all the memories regarding Naruto inside her head. There weren't many but the ones that were, were special to her.

She remembered the first time she saw him. He was but a kid then and she was a teenager herself. She saw him in an alley, all alone and afraid. He was searching around the trash cans behind a clothes store. The clothes he wore weren't considered clothes by human standards. They were more like torn up rags glued together. It was painful to watch him dig into the trash. Her heart broke seeing him like that.

She wanted to do something for him that day but she knew she wasn't allowed. ANBU was with him 24/7 watching him and monitoring him. She was weak and useless to do anything. She wondered how his life would have turned out if she showed him a shred of kindness to him when he was younger.

The next time she saw him was in the Chuunin Exams. He was as energetic as ever. And loud too. Just like her. She still remembered his scared face when she attacked him and licked his cheek. That was a good day for her at least it was until 'he' came back.

She was his Commanding officer on one of his missions before he left on his training trip. That mission was very personal for her. She failed that day. She let her emotions overwhelm her and she failed to protect her team. But he was there to pick up her slack. He stayed vigilant and kept the team and her safe. He was younger than her and less experienced and yet he still did better than her.

She remembered seeing him after he came back from his trip with the super pervert. He had grown, a lot. Not just psychically but mentally as well. He was still the loudmouth but he had this aura of serenity around him. It was fascinating to her but she didn't approach him and tried to get to know him. She regretted that.

They did a couple of missions together after he returned. Some were when they were just the two of them, others when there was a full team. The missions that they performed alone were better in her opinion because she felt more at ease when it was just Naruto.

She couldn't relax when there were other people around but the presence of Naruto calmed her and it felt natural to be around him. They argued a lot but their arguments weren't filled with hate or anything like that. It was more of a playful bickering. They teased each other, she him more than he her. She still remembered how easily she could make him blush. He was so innocent and so pure.

And so was she. Despite what the rumors say or what the arrogant villagers say, she is not some evil witch who has sex with every man she sees. No, far from it. In fact, she was still 'pure'. This is a secret only Kurenai knows. Anko wasn't the kind of woman that engages in frivolous sex as her personality suggests.

No, she is waiting for the man that will see her for who she was and accept her, with faults and everything.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a figure appeared on the horizon. At first she marked the figure as a tourist or a traveler but when the figure came closer she broke out her smile. The figure was dressed in orange and had blonde yes.

He was back! At long last he was back.

She jumped down from the roof and ran towards him. It was so unlike Anko but she couldn't help it. She missed him and she had to show it to him.

She ran past the Gate guards and towards him, smiling at him.

Naruto looked up when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching him. He saw the person that was on his mind for the past month. He smiled at her. He smiled at her gesture. He knew she didn't like to appear weak or emotional but she just threw away all of her barriers and all for him.

Anko crashed into him and held him in her arms, feeling his skin on hers and boy it felt good.

Naruto was initially surprised but let her take control. He missed her as well.

"What took you so long, you idiot?" chuckled Anko. Her way of showing she cared for him and missed him.

"You see, a black cat crossed the road before me and I had to take the long way round." Laughed Naruto.

Anko joined him in his impersonation of his lazy sensei. With just one move, with one sentence he made her feel better than she did the whole month.

"You look like shit." Grinned Anko.

"Thanks. You look good as well." Retorted Naruto, smiling at her and her choice of words.

"You still owe me Dango for that crap you pulled on me, gaki." Glared with what seemed to be anger in her eyes but it was just playfulness.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, not knowing what she was talking about. He didn't do anything. He was gone for the last month. What could he have possibly done?

"You lost me."

"Remember, the war. You saved me and now you owe me Dango." Grinned Anko, not making sense at all. Why would he owe her Dango when he saved her life?

"Oh." Said Naruto, confused as to why he owed her Dango but he didn't mind paying for her Dango.

"I would love to go on a date with you Anko." Grinned teasingly Naruto. This didn't sit well with Anko.

"It's not a date, you idiot. You are going to buy me Dango and watch me eat it." Glared Anko.

"I would love to get to know you." Continued Naruto in his teasing manner, translating her sentences into what she really meant to say.

She was fuming at him ,"Are you listening to me, you brat? Anko doesn't do dates. Anko drinks Sake and eats Dango. No dates!"

He laughed at her annoying scowl. He loved it when she was angry. It suited her, in a way. Only Anko could be beautiful when she was pissed off. But he wouldn't dare say that to her face unless he was in the mood of having his balls cut off. Or would he?

"You know, you are even more beautiful when you are angry." Said Naruto, risking his life.

Anko was stunned and her face and body showed it. Her eyes widened and she stiffened when he said that. Nobody said that to her before either because they were scared shitless or because they didn't care about her.

But he said it. And he was smiling afterwards. Oh, he's going to pay.

Her surprise was turned into anger and she gave him a murderous look which would scare 99% of male population in the world. But he didn't.

"Now you've done it. No one says that to me and lives to tell about it." Glared evilly Anko.

But Naruto wasn't fazed by her threat. He knew she didn' t mean it. She acts that way to protect herself from pain just like he does with his smiles.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Besides you need me to pay for your Dango." Smiled Naruto caringly.

Anko scowled and huffed and crossed her arms under her breast, making them stand out even more much to the satisfaction of Naruto and the rest of the male population.

She said, "It looks like your luck still sticks to you. You are lucky you are my wallet for today or you would be infertile by now, Uzumaki." Huffed Anko.

Naruto smiled at her defeat, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already. I want to give you the best date you will ever have."

"Don't push your luck, gaki." Glared in annoyance Anko.

"Sure thing, Anko-chan." Smiled widely Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" yelled back Anko in protest. In secret she liked that. It made her feel special.

"Fine, Anko-hime." Chuckled Naruto.

"You just don't give up, huh. Well your luck has just run out. Time to feel the pain." Threated Anko, brandishing a Kunai out of her sleeve and licking it.

Naruto yelped and took off towards the gates, away from the crazy snake lady with a sharp Kunai in her hands.

"Get back here!" yelled Anko but was smiling at the retreating back of Naruto.

Naruto was laughing at the angry Kunoichi behind him. He had a feeling this will happen a lot from now on. He was looking forward to it.

Who knows, this just might be the start of something special.

The end! The ending sucks , I know. I just couldn't get a better idea to finish the story. Sorry.

Well anyway, I hoped you liked it. It's nothing special, just wanted to try making a fic with Anko. She is an awesome character but sadly Kishimoto doesn't see that.


End file.
